Digging Up the Past
by Kipcha
Summary: Amazing the damage a simple trip to the museum could do when you were capable of travelling five hundred years into the past.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: I think school actually makes me write more because I enjoy writing when frustrated, and nothing frustrates me better then school. :P Anyways, for this story, lets pretend that Kagome never mentioned Inuyasha's name to her friends, okay? Just makes it a lot easier to write.**

* * *

Kagome sighed, tapping her pencil on her notebook as she wandered behind her class in the large museum with her friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi, her blue eyes filled with impatience. Mr. Yamato, clad in his plain brown suit, stood in front of his students following the tour guide, a perky young woman in her twenties, whom introduced herself a Kasumi, pointed out various exhibits and their histories. The teenage Miko was beginning to wonder why she had argued so strongly with a certain hanyou to come for this. Flicking a stray raven strand of hair over her shoulder, Kagome let out an exasperated breath and turned her attention back to the front where Kasumi the tour guide was speaking about a fascinating article in the exhibit.

"...and our archaeologists managed to find this wonder on an excavation not too far from here." She bubbled, her brown eyes flashing in the dull artificial lights, "This sword is believed to be over six hundred years old and made of some of the toughest material we have ever come across. This is, in fact, not made of metal, but a type of bone, fangs in fact." Kagome felt her interest peak and she attempted to stand tiptoed to glance over her peers shoulders, but couldn't see the sword in question. "It is made of two fangs, although from what creature we may never be sure, since it is so we are unable to identify which creature would be large enough to make such a weapon. We were quite excited at this find since it is believed to be the exact same sword from the legend of Inuyasha."

Kagome stood in shock for a moment, almost falling over into Ayumi, but managed to regain her balance. At the sound of his name, she didn't hesitate to begin moving through her class to work her way to the front, much to the surprise of her friends, but they dared not say anything during the lecture knowing the scolding they would get. Much to Kagome's luck, Houjo was front row, and when she appeared behind him, he smiled down at her.

"Hello Higurashi-san!" He greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi Houjo-kun!" She replied, flashing a dazzling smile, "Is there a way I could just sneak past you so I can get up there to see?"

"Of course!" Moving out of the way, he moved out of the way and allowed her to pass. Kagome thanked him and turned her attention to Kasumi as she began to speak again.

"...is the tale of romance between this half demon, Inuyasha, and a Miko. You see, in this legend, long ago, there was a time when demons ruled over Japan, and our ancestors lived in constant fear of their attacks. The demons tore apart Japan in search of a jewel named the Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls, because they believed it to have the power to grant wishes and increase their demonic power. However, this jewel was guarded in a small village by a powerful priestess named Kikyou."

Kagome felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. How did people from her era know so much? She had expected that perhaps they would know the basic story, but not names or exact events. She didn't think Kaede would allow the story of her sister to be recorded anywhere, either. After all, it was not a happy tale that the old priestess wanted to advertise for future generations.

"Lady Kikyou kept the jewel safe for many, many years until a half demon named Inuyasha appeared, and slowly, the pair fell deeply in love."

Kagome snarled silently in frustration at her own raging emotions. Despite her stubborn attempts to keep her emotions bundled inside, the girl felt tears prick the corners of her sapphire eyes, and she nearly screamed, enraged at her own weakness. She felt her lip begin to tremble and bit it, knowing if she let a tear or two fall the sadness would pass, but since she was stubbornly leaving them locked away, it would make it all the worse. She had heard their story many times, why did it still effect her so much? She knew, though, that it was not just the feeling of betrayal that she could never seem to suffocate, even though she knew she had no right to feel such a way, but also grief for the priestess, and her tragic demise. Surely, no one deserved the suffering she had endured.

"However, by a cruel twist of fate, a demon named Naraku tricked them into believing that the pair betrayed each other, so the half demon Inuyasha was pinned to a tree with the sacred arrow of the priestess while Kikyou died from injuries the evil Naraku had caused her disguised as her lover."

And then, despite her sorrow, Kagome felt rage trickle into the well of feelings. She was so... casual about what she spoke of. She was telling Inuyasha's story with such light-hearted enthusiasm, and it enraged her. Didn't she realize the pain the Kikyou and Inuyasha went through? Of course not, she had no idea, not even Kagome herself knew...

"However, fifty years past and Inuyasha remained pinned to the tree until one day, a new young priestess appeared, a Miko named Kagome."

From behind, she heard Houjo gasp enthusiastically and she refrained from rolling her eyes. "Hear that Higurashi-san? It's like you're in the legend!"

Kagome faked a smile. "Yeah, weird..."

"The Priestess Kagome, young and inexperienced, wandered into Inuyasha's Forest and accidentally freed him from his slumber."

Kagome seethed when she realized facts were becoming muddled now. Great, now she was wishing that the facts were right, since she was being made out to be a blundering ditz...

_That's because you were at first, remember?_

Great, now even her thoughts were mocking her. It was bad enough that she was so excited by Inuyasha's and Kikyou's misery and betrayal of one another, but now she couldn't even get her part of the story right? Where was the riveting tale of Mistress Centipede? And there was no mention of the Shikon no Tama being embedded in her side. She had managed to keep it safe for fifteen years, wasn't that good enough, even if she wasn't aware of what she was protecting, or even that she was protecting something?

"Inuyasha, confused by Priestess Kagome's appearance because she looked so much like his past lover, attacked. However, he soon realized that they were not the same, and ended his assault, demanding to hear what had happened while he slept."

"That isn't what happened." Snarled Kagome under her breath, becoming angrier by the second and she felt her hands clenching. If she was going to teach, teach it right. She didn't even mention Inuyasha's rosary, which without it, Kagome would have died the first night she met Inuyasha, although she had begun to doubt it. She had a feeling her resemblance to Kikyou was what had made Inuyasha's attacks miss in the first place. She didn't think he would have had it in him to kill her. After all, he had never been evil. Distrustful, yes. Rude, of course. But never one with evil intent.

"An old Priestess from the village entrusted Priestess Kagome with the Shikon no Tama, which turned out to not be a wise move since the young Miko shattered the Jewel by accident when it was stolen away by a demon the same day she received it." Kagome blushed deeply in shame, but the way she made it sounds was unjust as well. After all, if she had not acted as such, wouldn't that young villager have been eaten by those nasty demons.

"So Priestess Kagome and Inuyasha joined forces and began to search for the shards of the Shikon no Tama, which were spread all across Japan. Their group swelled a few weeks into their journey. An honourable monk named Miroku with a curse placed into his right hand called the Kazanna was also on the hunt for shards of the Jewel. A young kitsune demon, drawn to the power of the jewel shards Priestess Kagome carried, followed them as well. And the last members of their team, a yokai slayer named Sango and her pet, Kirara, a fire neko."

Kagome felt the injustice of the words pierce her. Why did Shippou's name remain unsaid? Did they believe him to be too unimportant in the group to be remembered as more then a demon drawn to power, like so many others Inuyasha had slain? And Kirara was so much more then a pet. She was a companion and friend to Sango, never an unintelligent beast with no will to think on her own... This woman stood before her, and it was almost like she was spitting on the name of all she cared for, and smiling while she did it.

Kasumi continued weaving the tale, and Kagome slowly began to move around the edge of the mesmerized class. They were so caught up in the story, no one even noticed her silent movements as she drew closer to the case. Finally, she was able to glance down on the case, and her breath caught in her throat at what she saw.

She was surprised she had been unable to feel Tessaiga's aura, and at her close proximity to the sword it began to pulse, recognising her own aura and calling to her, which surprised the Miko. She had known at times the sword seemed almost intelligent, knowing when it was needed, but it seemed to be aware where it was, and judging by how dark its aura was, it wasn't pleased. However, its general appearance was the same as it always was, a battered hilt with a long rusty blade, so dull it looked unable to cut butter, and Kagome had no problem recognising it just by sight.

Her first instinct was to grab the sword and run wherever Inuyasha was, making sure he wasn't vulnerable to attack or his demon blood, but she couldn't just break a glass case and run off with the artefact, and sense returned to her realising Inuyasha still had his Tessaiga, and that this one had been lost at some point or another and merely found in her era. She could not ignore, however, the pulses of aura that were becoming more frequent, as if demanding her to grab Tessaiga's hilt and return it to its master.

However, as the guide neared the end of the legend, something caught Kagome's attention. She hadn't even realised she had already passed the present, or her past that she didn't know the future to, if that made any sense, and she hadn't been paying any attention. Could she hear what her and her friends futures were? Could she hear what... Inuyasha's future was?

"...And with one last attack, Inuyasha managed to defeat the evil Naraku, and the group was pleased with the work they had completed." The tour guide smiled at the assembled teens who waited for her to finish the story. When she said nothing, a voice in the back of the class Kagome recognised as Yuka shouted, "What happened to Sango-chan and Miroku-sama?"

Kagome was surprised at the fondness used to address her friends, but realized that to Yuka, her... family was nothing more then a group of fairytale heroes.

"Sango and Miroku were said to return to the village where the old Priestess, Kaede, lived and they had many children together." The guide smiled and seemed to be trying to remember something, "The kitsune yokai that accompanied them lived a long life and found a mate, and they had many offspring. Inuyasha's future, as well as Kagome's, is clouded though, and we may never discover what happened to them."

"You mean we don't know what happened to Inu-chan!" Exclaimed Yuka, and Kagome momentarily lost her anger at the lack of information and nearly snorted with laughter, but she managed to hold it, but the effort brought tears to her eyes once more, only not from sadness this time. If only Inuyasha was here at the moment, she could almost see his reaction.

"Well, no..." Said Kasumi thoughtfully, "He and Kagome just disappear after they defeated Naraku."

"Really?" Asked Houjo, confused and a little disappointed, "What do you think happened Miss?"

"Well," Began Kasumi, tapping her finger to her chin thoughtfully, her brown eyes bright with amusement at their enthusiasm, "Personally I like to think that Inuyasha used the wish on the Shikon no Tama to bring back Kikyou."

Kagome paled visibly. _What?_

"But I thought Kagome-chan and Inu-chan were in love?" Argued Eri, who was now shoving her way through the class to get to the front. "Didn't you say they were deeply in love with each other?"

Well, Kagome had definitely missed _that_ part of the legend. Suddenly, she felt violated, bare and naked to their probing questions. They had no right, none at all to just delve into her life, her deepest thoughts...

"Well, yes." Stated Kasumi, "But Kikyou was Inuyasha's first love, so surely his heart would always belong to her? And they were so unjustly separated, wouldn't it be awful if that was the end of their relationship?"

"Yes but..." Yuka, joining her friend at the front, struggled to find her words, "He moved on with Kagome-chan. Shouldn't he just stay with her? She's alive, and she loves him."

Kasumi's chocolate brown eyes were bright, as if she were truly enjoying this debate, while Kagome's had misted over as she struggled to keep tears under control. How dare they debate her love life, not to mention Inuyasha's and Kikyou's, so openly! She never noticed her thoughts becoming a mantra.

_No right!_

_No right!_

And yet, Kasumi and her classmates continued while the teacher watched the proceedings with interest, obviously pleased with his student's enthusiastic response to the legend.

"I always wondered about Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha." Replied Kasumi brightly, becoming more enthusiastic, "I mean, who's to say she loved him anyways? Perhaps it was an emotion confused for love, maybe all she wanted was protection. She was rather... Well, to put it bluntly, useless."

A tear slipped down her cheek as she felt an assault of memories hit her from the past, things that Inuyasha had said to her...

_Keh, clumsy wench! Can't you do anything right?_

_Bitch! What the hell are you doing? Your going to kill yourself someday!_

_Feh, useless..._

_Stupid girl!_

Was she really... Useless?

"I don't think she was useless!" Defended Ayumi, materialising beside Yuka. "She had her Miko powers, right? I mean, she freed Inuyasha-kun from the tree and she took care of everyone. She was at least a caregiver, and when need called for it, a fighter as well! Didn't she have good bow and arrow skills by the end of the legend? Didn't she and Inuyasha-kun defeat Naraku together, with aid from Sango-chan and Miroku-sama?"

"Well, yes..." Began Kasumi again, "But still, Kikyou deserved Inuyasha..."

"Why does Kikyou deserve Inuyasha anymore then I... I mean, Kagome did? I realize they loved each other very deeply." Interrupted Kagome, and much to her dismay, her voice was thick with emotion. "But Kikyou was finally put to rest, and she was happy when it happened too, wasn't she?"

Kasumi appeared confused. "What do you mean? She died bleeding from a wounded shoulder and thinking her love betrayed her for the Shikon no Tama?"

"Arg!" Muttered Kagome, forgetting that the tour guide had not known about Kikyou coming back to life and living off the souls of dead women. It was too late to cover her mistake, but she couldn't tell her that she was there, she herself had been reassured by Kikyou and she had watched her smile as she kissed Inuyasha as she died in his very arms. That look in Inuyasha's eyes that she had seen... How he had barely reacted to Kouga's taunts and his fairly intimate goodbye, how Inuyasha would normally never allowed such a thing to occur...

"I, too, know of the legend." She began, trying to work out her story in her mind that could cover her without making herself look like a freak, "Because I live in a shrine with my family and have been hearing stories about the Shikon no Tama from my jiji since I came from the womb."

"Really?" Inquired Kasumi, genuinely interested, "So what did you mean when you said Kikyou was happy when she was put to rest?"

"As my jiji tells it, Kikyou was brought back to life by an evil witch named Urasue, whom which attempted to steal Kagome's soul to put into Kikyou's body which was made up of her ashes and dirt from her grave and she was forced to survive off the souls of dead women, but only succeeded in getting a fraction of it, giving Kikyou only her hatred and bitterness towards Inuyasha and none of her love or affection that still dwelled deep within her. But as time passed, she began to fall in love with him all over again and when it finally came time to die once more, she comforted Kagome, whom she had carried, no matter how unwillingly, bitterness for being around Inuyasha more then she. As she died in the hanyou's arms, and he cried for her, she smiled and they kissed as she died. And her clay body disappeared allowing the souls of the women, and Kikyou's soul, to finally be free."

By the time she finished, most of the girls had a teary look in their eyes, but Kasumi didn't seem impressed.

"I have never heard that part of the legend before." She snapped, bright eyes narrowing, "You said your jiji told that story?"

Mentally, Kagome realized that she may have just made a mistake. After all, no one who witnessed that night would have ever repeated the story to anyone. It just seemed like such a personal thing, and she may have just revealed one of the most personal moments in Inuyasha's life. She felt tears spring to her eyes when she realized just what she had revealed, and cursed herself on how easily she seemed to cry these days.

"Oh, no, actually... Umm... I made that tale up." She muttered lamely, hiding her burning face from her peers, whose expressions became disappointed. Kasumi seemed victorious.

"Dear, don't make up things in a place where the truth of the past is of great importance." She scolded, "It pains me to see history tainted by lies of those who know nothing, especially those only looking for a little attention."

Kagome felt her jaw drop and anger spark deep within her. She did not just say what she thought she said.

"Higurashi-san," Mr. Yamato scolded behind a clipboard, "This will lower your grade, and your already failing the course as it is."

"Figures." Smirked Kasumi to herself, just loud enough for Kagome to hear. Kagome felt tears spring to her eyes this time, but these were not tears of anguish or guilt. No, she was enraged now, and she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Perhaps I should just purify this demon...

She felt Tessaiga pulse once more, this time strong enough for the glass to shake a little in the case, although it was very slight, and almost no one noticed, but it was enough the break Kagome from her oddly dark thoughts. Kagome jumped and whirled around to the sword, where it shuddered ever so slightly. Kasumi noticed as well, and her eyes darted quickly between Kagome and the sword.

"Girl..." She said slowly, turning her brown eyes to Kagomes blue ones, "What did you say your name was again?"

"I-I didn't." She replied dodgily, turning her eyes back to Tessaiga where it pulsed once more, frustrated at the lack of attention it received from the Miko. It knew wherever she was, its master would soon follow, and it wanted out.

"Well, introduce yourself then." She pressed, her voice going lower. When Kagome remained silent, Kasumi spoke once more. "You know, in the legend, it is told that the Miko Kagome and the inu hanyou Inuyasha would sometimes go missing for days at a time. Some theories have been... odd, but there is one. That the Miko was capable of time travel?"

Kagome stiffened, but kept her face light and clueless, an expression she remembered had come to her so naturally before she travelled through the well.

"Really? That's fascinating." She replied nonchalantly.

"Your name wouldn't be Kagome, would it?" Pressed Kasumi, her brown eyes becoming wild with excitement, and Kagome resisted the urge to fidget.

Realizing a lie would do no good, she nodded. "Yes, it is."

Kasumi smirked, "And you live in a shrine you say?"

Kagome nodded and suddenly began to giggle, trying not to make it appear forced. "You don't think the legend is true, do you?" Kagome laughed again, "I am not a time traveling Miko who spends her time with inu hanyous, yokai kitsunes, monks and demon slayers, I assure you."

"I never said you did." Said Kasumi, a Cheshire cat grin spreading on her face. Kagome shrugged.

"It seemed like that's where you were leading. I mean, that would be just silly. Me, a priestess with amazing powers?" She laughed as if to punctuate her point. "Besides, I'm just a normal teenage girl with normal problems."

However, just as she said this, Tessaiga sent out its most powerful pulse yet. Sending waves of energy, the glass surrounding the sword shattered and the weapon levitated above the case. It didn't take long for students to start screaming and running for the exits, reminding Kagome faintly of stampeding cattle. She stood still, noticing Kasumi had, too fled to the doors, her fear greater then her curiosity. She blade flew towards her, but Kagome knew she had nothing to fear. This was the sword wielded by the one who had protected her countless times. It meant her no harm.

It allowed its weight to fall into her hand, and she supported the swords familiar handle. She quickly glanced at the main doors leading into the lobby, where she knew her classmates had gone, and knew she could not go that way. Her blue eyes caught a flash of red in the corner of the room, and she saw the emergency exit. Thanking Kami-sama for her good fortune, she ran to the door and pushed it open, blinking as the harsh sunlight beat down into her unadjusted eyes, and allowed her feet to guide her towards the shrine.

* * *

Finally reaching the peak of the stairs, she quickly scanned the yard for the tell tale flash of red that would alert her to her hanyou protectors presence. When she didn't see him, her eyes began to flood with unushed tears, the entire day's events finally catching up with her, and she collapsed, not even wincing at the unpleasant sensation of the gravel burying itself into her knees. The tears began to run down her cheeks and fall from her chin when the sun was suddenly blocked, and Kagome glanced up to see an extremely uncomfortable pair of golden eyes and a rapidly twitching pair of snowy white dog ears.

"Kagome?" He asked, sitting cross-legged directly in front of her and watching her as if she was going to bite him. He never knew what to do when she cried. "What's wrong?"

Without a word, she stuck the sword out in front of her, sniffling and waiting for his response. He was silent for a moment before he whispered the swords name. "Tessaiga."

Immediately, the sword seemed to realize it was before its master, and stopped its rapidly pulsing energy's, finally calming to a smooth steady rhythm, as it should have been at all along.

"Kagome... What's going on?" He asked, incredibly confused, "I have Tessaiga right here..."

"I went on that field trip that I came back for." She whispered, and the inu hanyou was silenced as he tried to hear her hushed tones, "That stupid museum tour. You were right, Inuyasha. I never should have gone."

"What aren't you telling me wench?" He demanded, sounding irritated to try to hide his intense concern. He had planned to come through the well and drag her back to the Fuedal Era, kicking and screaming if need be, but that plan had not included... Any of this.

"Well, the main exhibit there was... You." Kagome smiled bitterly, looking away from him, anywhere but him. "They knew your story... Our story. Only the basics though, but still." Kagome sniffed and continued, "It was like... someone had been spying on us! It was so odd, listening to that. And oh, the things they said! The things I said... Such terrible, awful things I said..."

"Kagome... You keep talking but not saying anything." Said Inuyasha, observing her through smouldering golden eyes, "Just tell me what happened."

"You'll be so angry with me." Kagome kept her eyes on the ground, "You may... Even hate me."

"Keh!" Inuyasha's angry noise broke Kagome from her depressing reverie of thought and lifted her eyes to look into his. "I won't hate you wench. And I probably won't be mad at you, so just come out and tell me!"

Kagome nodded. "We went to the museum and near the end of the tour we went to the largest exhibit, and Tessaiga was sitting in a glass case, but I couldn't see it at first. However, I did hear her say that the sword was made of two fangs, and I know both your fathers and your own fang are both in Tessaiga, so I pushed my way to the front to listen. Then the tour guide started talking about the legend of Inuyasha."

"You humans actually have a legend about me in this time period?" Inuyasha found it hard to keep his cocky smirk down.

Kagome nodded. "Although it involves everyone, not just you. So she started talking from the... beginning." From the dark look in his eye, he got what she meant, and silently willed her to continue, "And it was all accurate until it got to where I entered the story." The words echoed in her mind, and although she knew they were true, it seemed so much colder coming from a person she didn't know.

_An old Priestess from the village trusted Priestess Kagome with the Shikon no Tama, which turned out to not be a wise move since the young Miko shattered the Jewel by accident when it was stolen away by a demon the same day she received it._

"And I just started to get so... Angry. Shippou was almost completely forgotten! Kirara was called Sango's pet, despite all the help she's been to us, and how smart she is! She talked about our lives so casually, all the pain we went through, all those days of searching, all the fear we all felt during battles, all our emotions..." Kagome trailed off, and continued. "And I realised it was Tessaiga in the case, and it was calling to me. I was so distracted that they reached the ending of the legend when I wasn't paying attention. Miroku and Sango live happily and Shippou eventually grew up, but they're the only ones who seem to have an ending. There was nothing on you or me, and then the debates started. And the tour guide that told the legend, Kasumi, said her ideal ending to the story was that you took the Shikon no Tama and wished for Kikyou to be truly alive once more." Kagome felt tears once more, and cursed herself for being so weak for the sixteenth time that day, "And she proceeded to say how my... feeling weren't real and how I was completely useless, really. And I snapped at her..." She fell silent, and he scented fear in her now. What had she said to make her so afraid?

"What did you say?"

"I... Spoke of the night Kikyou died..."

That caused Inuyasha's breath to leave him. She knew how important of a time that was, how hard it was... At first, he felt the rage that she feared so from him, but it cooled when he could see regret pouring from her, the pain coming from her in waves, and knew that she had gone with an impulse, and it had backfired. Immediately, he thought of the times he had said things he regretted, and knew Kagome's case was no different. Sighing, he leaned forwards and swiftly pulled her into his lap. She sat rigidly for a moment before relaxing and cuddling into his soft fire rat fur. He smelt the salty scent of tears even more strongly now, causing his nose to tingle, but her ignored it and held her close.

"I told them it wasn't true afterwards." She whispered, almost too quiet for him to hear. "I think Kasumi was suspicious after that, and she started talking about how she knew that the Miko and the legend could time travel, and I had accidentally said earlier I lived in a shrine. It was like she was piecing it all together. But she wasn't there when Tessaiga came to me."

"Tessaiga what?" Now the hanyou was confused once more, and beginning to feel a little frustrated.

"Tessaiga broke from the case and came to me. I think it was tired, confused and frustrated with being locked inside a glass case under those dim lights, so it destroyed the case it was in and came to me. Everyone ran when the case broke, though, and I don't think anyone saw where it went, and I just ran back here, not knowing what to do."

"That's... weird." Was all he could say. Kagome felt herself gently lifted out of his lap and set on the ground. "Well, lets see how well this baby works after five hundred years!" He bent down to pick it up, and his hand was blocked just one inch from the hilt, as if an invisible barrier was blocking it. Inuyasha's ears folded back into his long silver hair, and he tried again, but couldn't touch the sword. Tessaiga seemed to be just as frustrated as its master's lack of success.

"Maybe since you have the Tessaiga from the Fuedal Era, you can't have the Tessaiga from my era?" Questioned Kagome, watching the hanyou battle it out with the invisible barrier.

"Maybe..." A thoughtful look came into the golden pair of orbs, and quickly took the Fuedal Era Tessaiga and thrust it over to Kagome. He went to pick up the present era Tessaiga and was able to grab it, much to his pleasure. It transformed immediately, become the large, intimidating weapon it always was. Inuyasha smirked, satisfied that it was still in perfect condition.

"Apparently Tessaiga doesn't know the words 'wear and tear'." Observed Kagome, staring at its spotless appearance.

"Keh, looks like at least Tessaiga makes it through the battle with Naraku." Inuyasha swung it experimentally, "I wonder if it got any more upgrades..."

Kagome snorted, "Inuyasha, since that sword came into your possession it has gotten nothing but upgrades. I don't think it can handle anymore."

Inuyasha was about to retort when his nose twitched. A feminine scent had wafted on the breeze, and it was coming towards the shrine at a slow, cautious speed. The hanyou growled, realizing it wasn't following the stairs, but almost as if the person wanted to be stealthy by creeping through the trees around the shrine. Before Kagome could say a word, Inuyasha leapt into the trees, searching for the source. Staying high to avoid detection, he found a woman stumbling through the undergrowth, a look of determination set on her face. Growling, he stayed above the trees and, careful to keep his shadow from sight, he followed her. When they neared the crest of the hill, where Sunshine Shrine was located, the woman stopped and peered through the trees, obviously trying to avoid detection.

Inuyasha followed her gaze, and saw Kagome, swinging the Fuedal Era Tessaiga, groaning in frustration at his sudden leave. The hanyou felt a pulse of panic, realising how this must look with her thrashing around a stolen sword.

"Geez, he could at least warn me before running off like that!" Shouted Kagome, crossing her arms and wandering vaguely in the direction of Goshinboku. "He's always doing that, why can't he just tell me what's going on instead of keeping my in the dark."

She sat with her back resting against the tree and closed her eyes, allowing the light and shadow from the leaves to play over her eyelids. Smiling serenely, she relaxed and allowed the gentle breeze to caress her hair and face. However, a new aura entering the shrine grounds caused her sapphire eyes to snap open, immediately alert.

Standing and brushing off her skirt, she rested Tessaiga against the grizzled bark without thinking. She walked towards the new presence, which appeared to be hiding in the vegetation. She was pretty sure it was some stupid children attempting to play a prank, Kami-sama knows it wouldn't be the first time, so she grabbed a broom that rested against the shed where jii-chan kept his treasures and tried to look as intimidating as possible.

"Hey, you need to go home now!" She shouted, waving the broom for added effect, "Or I will use my mystic powers to call on a demon to gobble you up!" She was sure it would work. After all, that was what Jii-chan said, and it worked for him.

"By all means, do." Replied Kasumi, revealing herself and causing Kagome to jump in shock, "After all, I came here to see a demon. Or half-demon as the case may be."

"Oh, my, it's just you." Said Kagome in a slightly breathless voice, trying as subtly as she could to spot the red clad hanyou, "Yes, I returned home after that sword incident. My, it gave me quite the fright!"

"Sure." Replied Kasumi in a bored tone, "It seems that sword is missing. Any idea as to where it may be?"

"How should I know?" Replied Kagome, shrugging and placing the broom back into its original place, "What use would I need for a sword?"

"Oh, curiosity." Smirked Kasumi, "After all, that sword is linked to your future. It's natural you would desire it, just for evidence that you will live through Naraku, right?"

"Are you still going on about that?" Replied Kagome with a wave of her hand, "I am not a time travelling Miko, alright?"

"Alright, I am ready to cut the crap." Snarled Kasumi suddenly, obviously frustrated with Kagome's antics, "I'm serious, I want to know how the hell you manage it."

"M-manage what?" Asked Kagome, shocked by the mood swing, "I don't know..."

"God damn it!" Snapped the brown haired woman, "I have devoted my life to that damn legend! I deserve to know what its like for the person who experiences it! I deserve to be part of it! You're going to tell me how you, a simple pathetic little girl, manages to do such extraordinary things! You're going to she me how to travel through time!"

For a moment, Kagome's innocent charade slipped. "I won't tell you a dang thing! I won't betray him!"

"Ha!" Screamed Kasumi, eyes wide and insane, "I knew it! You little bitch, I knew it!"

Kagome didn't have time to cover her tracks, so she met the woman with a steely eye. "Let me guess, you have some kind of tape recorder or something? Getting me to admit?"

"Ha! That would give others a chance to take my glory!" Spoke Kasumi, "I want this to be my discovery, but I don't plan on telling a soul."

"What?" Asked Kagome, perplexed now. She wasn't making sense.

"I'm going to make you bring me to the Fuedal Era!"

Before Kagome could say a word, the woman drew a blade, a hunting knife and Kagome immediately felt herself slip in combat mode. After all, she had been encountered with dangerous situations more times then she could count, and her reactions had grown much quicker throughout the years. Kasumi brandished it, dropping any sign of sanity as she stared at the gleaming metal, and moved towards Kagome, who took a hesitant step back. Kagome, from experience, knew how well some people could act, but there was no way this was the same tour guide from the museum. No way. This woman was dangerous.

But before Kasumi could take another step, a blur of red appeared before Kagome, and a snarl so feral and fierce it made Kagome shiver in fear rang through the skies. The hanyou's wrath cowed the woman and she shrank away in fear.

"I've had enough of you bitch." Inuyasha's words were cold, and instead of advancing, he stepped backwards towards Kagome, towering over her protectively, "If you so much as lay a hand on her, I'll rip it off."

"Y-you're real." At first, the words were so quiet they could barely hear them, "You're really real!" The woman laughed, ecstatic and loosing all signs of fear of the hanyou. She advanced, still holding her weapon in one hand but now in a loose grasp, her brown eyes swirling with excitement. "I knew it, all my colleagues, they laughed at me, but I, I knew you were real Inuyasha!"

Kagome saw the warning signs of an uncomfortable hanyou coming on. It was obvious that he hoped his sudden appearance would drive this mad woman off, but it didn't appear to be so. She continued to advance and the hanyou's ears pinned back into his silvers lock.

"H-hey, don't some any closer!" He snapped warningly, and Kagome moved to stand closer to him, hoping to comfort him, knowing the idea of ever harming a human was something that repulsed him more then anything else, even if they were insane. "I mean it!"

"It's one of your rules. You don't harm innocent humans, Inuyasha. And I have committed no crime." Chided Kasumi, taking another step forward and acting as if scolding a child, "So, how is it you come to this time?"

"Keh, as if we'd tell you!" He snapped, taking another step back towards the well, "You'd probably try to use it, and when you couldn't, you'd destroy it."

"I know I would be able to use it!" She shrieked, suddenly enraged once more, and Kagome was growing rather frightened at her random mood swings, and it was obvious Inuyasha wasn't sure on what to do. After all, he couldn't just openly attack this deranged woman, but he also couldn't allow her any closer to Kagome.

The hanyou growled, feeling truly and totally stuck, and was beginning to feel like a trapped animal with no where to turn.

He tensed, ready to spring if she took another step when a small gasp came from behind him. Kagome pulled on his sleeve, eyes alive with excitement and understanding.

"Inuyasha, I think I have an idea!" Whispered Kagome excitedly, "Let me grab Tessaiga, and come with me up into Goshinboku!"

The hanyou nodded, and stood his ground as the Miko slid away from him towards the god tree, but Kasumi took no notice. The priestess was not the one she was interested in. Kagome's part in the legend had never really been an interest to her. After all, Kikyou was the one that had been the smarter and more skilled of the two, why was Kagome needed? Even in the travelling group, she never really did anything momentous. No, it was always Inuyasha, and the fascinating specimen was standing before her now, true flesh and blood, and nothing would make her leave until she had her questions answered. She had devoted her life to this moment, and she planned to use it.

* * *

Kagome reached the sword and grasped the hilt once more. Glancing back towards the pair, who were standing as if frozen in time, Kagome began to dig her fingers into Goshinboku's gnarled bark and climb, determination and will overriding the uncomfortable feeling of climbing a tree with no low branches in her embarrassingly short skirt. She didn't pay attention to the steady distance from the ground, sure that Inuyasha would catch her before she reached it if she fell anyways. Finally, she managed to grab the branch she had been aiming for, and with a final burst of strength, she pulled herself up and onto the branch, breathing heavily but pleased with her success. Sitting with her back against the base of the tree, she held Tessaiga in a sturdy grip and made sure she was in a steady position.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted across the shrine grounds, and she knew the hanyou heard. She watched as the hanyou bounded away from the woman without a second thought, knowing that Kagome was safe and they were far enough from the house that he could reach Kasumi before she entered, and he ignored the shriek of rage from the woman behind him. He leapt into the lower boughs of the tree where Kagome waited for him, a grimace of annoyance on his face.

"Man, that bitch is persistent." He growled, perching on the branch with practiced balance and keeping a golden eye on the woman who stood in the center of the courtyard, stock still and appearing to be trying to think about something. "She really wants to know about our era."

Kagome nodded. "Well, she did track me down."

"Anyways, what is this brilliant plan of yours anyways, wench?" He question, tilting his head to the side, "I really don't know how to get out of this."

"Well, we have the stolen Tessaiga here, right?" She said, eyes brimming with excitement, "And she is convinced all of this is real. The legend, that I can go back to the Fuedal Era, you, everything. So people aren't exactly going to think she's in her right mind. So what we need to do is get a hold of Momma and tell her to call the cops, saying the there was an intruder in the shrine grounds and they were trying to enter the house. We find a way to knock out that psycho and say that she found an old story saying the Miko Kagome travelled through a well on shrine grounds, and she assumed it was this one, but thought she would need the sword to time travel, so she stole it. We place Tessaiga in her hands as she 'sleeps' and I'll say I knocked her out with a frying pan or something. All you need to do is hide."

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. "You really can think under pressure Kagome."

The Miko blushed under his praise. "Um, thanks."

* * *

Kasumi spun around, looking for anything that could possibly be a time portal. She supposed it would have to be something that was built in the Fuedal Era, so she very much doubted the house with plumbing, heating and electricity was a possibility. A small battered shack sat on the edge on the shrine grounds, and Kasumi made a mental note of its location. However, it was a well house that really caught her attention. A gleam in her eye, she walked over to it and opened the door, trying to make her eyes adjust to the dark gloom that yawned before her. A short number of stairs led down to an old wooden well, so she walked towards it and looked down into the depths. She could faintly see the bottom, but it was quite the drop to fall. However, a ladder did lead up the side, showing that people did go down there. Sitting and swinging her legs over the sides, she grimaced as she realised that she still wore high heels. Perhaps a different foot wear choice would have been more suitable.

Taking a deep breath, the woman closed her eyes and pushed off the edge, feeling he weightlessness of falling through air.

* * *

"Inuyasha, where is she?" Asked Kagome, holding a frying pan ready, and through the window, she could see her mother holding the phone, ready to call once the woman was knocked unconscious. The Inu Hanyou sniffed the air and followed the scent. Walking slowly to make sure he was following the right trail, he paled slightly when he realised it led straight into the well house.

"Keh, the bitch went in there." He snarled, pointing to the now very familiar building. Kagome wasted no time rushing forward, ignoring Inuyasha colourful swearing at her going into dangerous territory without him going in first. She reached the well house and glanced briefly through the already open door, not seeing anyone inside.

"Stupid girl! That's the way to get yourself killed." Snarled the irate hanyou beside her, glaring into the darkness as well. His sharp hearing managed to pick up a faint whimpering from inside. "She's in there all right. The idiot tried to go through."

"What!" Yelped Kagome, dropping her temporary weapon, as Inuyasha loped smoothly down the stairs and to the well side, followed closely by his companion. Sure enough, Kasumi sat at the bottom, clutching her ankle which was jutting out at a very unnatural angle. The very sight of it made Kagome's stomach turn.

Kasumi glanced up to see the pair, although her vision was blurry from the pain. She ignored them and continued to sob, feeling her hand begin to run slick with blood and she nearly gagged when she realised her injury was a compound fracture. Even in the dark, she could see the white of the bone that stuck out through her flesh. Looks like the combination of a fairly high fall and high heels really didn't match up too well. Kasumi paid no mind to the fact that her blade sat a little ways off, leaving her literally helpless.

With a whoosh of air, a pair of golden eyes stared at her. Inuyasha sat for a moment as if contemplating something before scooping her up, causing her to gasp at the pain in her ankle.

"Try anything, bitch, and I won't hesitate to drop you." Threatened a gruff tone, and once again the feeling of weightlessness took effect as they soared from the well and back out into the sunlight. When Kasumi was set onto the ground, Kagome was already running back from the house, a white box with a red cross emblazoned on the front in hand. Kasumi ignored the crimson stream that ran down the concrete of the courtyard and tried to look up at her saviours face, but failed because of the sunlight beaming right into her eyes.

Kagome sat cautiously at Kasumi's side, watching the woman's posture which was tense with pain from her ankle, although her eyes were staring up at Inuyasha, who watched Kasumi for any sign of aggression, and began taking out the things she would need for a temporary solution to the injury.

"This will sting a little." Said Kagome softly, causing Kasumi's eyes to turn back to Kagome's blue ones, "Sorry, but I am warning you. It needs to be sterilized, or there may be infection, especially since it happened in a well and all." The Miko turned her eyes back to her work and took out a sterilising liquid and cloth, and gently massaged around the area, causing Kasumi to hiss, but stay perfectly still.

"Now I don't know a thing about resetting bone." Said Kagome regretfully. "In fact, I don't know much about compound fractures at all. So I'm just going to wrap it and try to stop come of the bleeding, alright? Momma is calling an ambulance right now."

"W-what are you going to tell them?" Asked Kasumi through tightly closed eyes, flinching as Kagome wrapped her wound, "That some psychopath broke into you shrine in hopes of gaining opportunity to travel back into the Fuedal Era to meet a half-demon named Inuyasha and study the demons in that time? Yeah, that will blow over real well."

Kagome sighed. "If it wasn't for Tessaiga, we could have said that it was just a tour around the shrine and Buyo the cat went between your feet as you were looking into the well, causing you to fall and even though you managed to land on your feet, it is a very deep well. But, as I said, the Tessaiga from the museum is here, and because of the, we have a problem."

"Keh, you have a half demon here who has enough stealth to live this long and your wondering how to sneak something back into its proper place?" Inuyasha snorted, "You bitches are stupider then I thought."

Kagome ignored the jab, while Kasumi was in too much pain to really care what was said about her, and finished her work. The white cloth was already beginning to soak, but Kagome figured it would be enough until the ambulance arrived.

"Hey, can you tell Inuyasha how to get into the exhibit without being seen so he can put Tessaiga back?" Asked Kagome, causing Kasumi to look at her, "We'll avoid a giant mess if they just find the sword in the exhibit."

Kasumi nodded slowly, and began to give Inuyasha a set of instructions, which the hanyou refused to follow until Kasumi was a safe distance from Kagome. After all, Inuyasha had no real reason to trust the woman at all, and wasn't about to risk Kagome to save this bitch's hide.

Hiding in the high reaches of Goshinboku, Inuyasha watched as the ambulance arrived from the driveway in the back of the shrine and took Kasumi away, asking Kagome a few questions before driving back the way they came. Kagome pretended to head back in the house to avoid suspicion and when she reached the doorstep, she waved to tell Inuyasha the coast was clear. He leapt, landing catlike on his feet and began to follow Kasumi's instructions without a moments hesitation, Tessaiga held firmly in his clawed hand.

* * *

Kagome finished packing her enormous yellow back pack, feeling exhausted after the long day. Amazing the damage a simple trip to the museum could do when you were capable of travelling five hundred years into the past. Sighing and glancing out the window once more for Inuyasha, Kagome sat at the kitchen table and exhaled deeply, closing her eyes and feeling her mind drift.

Kasumi wasn't that bad. Unstable, certainly, but Kagome could see where the woman was coming from. After all, if Kagome experienced all that she had, and suddenly the well closed, she would do everything possible to return to the others, even if it meant going with the long shots.

The door opened and the hanyou she had been waiting for walked in, grabbing the Fuedal Era Tessaiga that sat on the counter and placed it back in its sheath, as if reassured by his weapons presence at his side.

"They found it and everything is back to normal." Said Inuyasha, and Kagome didn't miss the small signs that he was as tired as she was, although he would never admit openly. After all, Kagome mused with a small smile, hanyous are built stronger then pathetic humans were. She was broken from her thoughts once more when Inuyasha continued to speak. "So we should be heading back now."

Kagome nodded as the hanyou grabbed her monstrous back pack. Momma had already gone out to gather food for dinner and Souta had gone to a friends house after school while jiji-chan still hadn't returned yet, so Kagome scrawled a note on a piece of paper and placed it on the fridge before heading to the well house, her mind still on Kasumi. She did feel bad for the woman...

However, a glimmer at the bottom of the well caused a smile to come to her face, and before passing through time, she managed to grab the item by the handle and bring it with her.

* * *

Kasumi groaned as her phone began to ring and rolled over on her bed, picking up the device and yawning. "Moshi Moshi."

"Is this Kasumi-sama?" Questioned the feminine voice on the other line, and Kasumi nodded before realising the other person couldn't see her. "Yes, what is it?"

"Oh, good, I have been trying to reach you for weeks." Trilled the other woman, pleased, "Kagome left you a note and I have been trying to deliver it to you, but you were in the hospital all this time. I think you would be interested..." However, that was all Kasumi heard before hobbling out of bed, slowed by her cast, and grabbed a jacket and crutch before rushing out the door.

* * *

"Hello Higurashi-sama." Bowed Kasumi at the door, embarrassed. After all, last time Mrs. Higurashi had seen her, she hadn't been on her, er, best behaviour. "You said that Higurashi-san left me something?"

"Yes." Smiled Mrs. Higurashi lightly, handing Kasumi a piece of paper. "She said to give this to you, and you would understand. However, Kagome isn't here at the time. She's with her friends." Kasumi nodded and turned to read the note as Mrs. Higurashi closed the door.

_Dear Kasumi,_

_I know what it is like to bare the secret that you cannot tell anyone about, and I know the pain it must cause you. I beg of you not to allow anyone else to read this, and to burn it after your done. I am trusting you on this, despite his better judgement._

Kasumi smiled, not wondering whom he was.

_Anyways, the tree standing tall in the courtyard, the one with the scar on the side, is Goshinboku._

Kasumi gasped. She had heard that name more times then she could count. Running, (Or hopping as the case may be, with the cast restricting a lot of motion) Kasumi reached the tree and circled it, staring closely at the trunk. It didn't take her long to find the scar in its bark, and Kasumi felt tears fill her eyes. Crawling up the roots, she gently touched the spot where the bark was gone, leaving what someone else would have thought to be a hideous scar on the tree, but to Kasumi, it was beautiful. Her eyes followed the imaginary arrow line, and she knew that some odd five hundred years ago, Kikyou herself had stood there. Hungrily, Kasumi turned back to the letter.

_If you do not already know, I'm sure closer inspection will clarify what the tree is. Straight below that scar, I want you to carefully dig, and you will see the gift I have left you. I have already made sure that the roots of the tree did not grow over it, so do not fret about that. You may not have been part of history, Kasumi-chan, but something that belonged to you was._

_Kagome_

Leaping off the roots, and nearly falling over in the process, Kasumi began to scramble at the dirt, and after a few moment, her fingers hit something hard. Remembering the warning, Kasumi carefully removed the pack dirt and pulled out the very blade that she had threatened the Miko with. Knowing that this was a rather morbid way to give a gift, but honestly not caring, she stared at the now rusty and aged blade and smiled. Removing a lighter that she kept in her purse, Kasumi laid the note on the ground, and watched as it began to burn to ash, the letters disappearing from the world forever.

Perhaps the Miko Kagome... Wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Five hundred years in the past, Kagome sat at the roots of the very same tree, pushing the blade into the ground so the handle was closest to the surface. Then, covering it with the rich soil, Kagome buried it. A baffled Shippou sat at her side, watching his adopted mother finish her odd activity.

"Kagome, why'd you do that?" Questioned the Kitsune as Kagome pulled him int her lap.

"Because, Shippou-chan, someone in the future will really appreciate it." Smiled the girl, ruffling the demons hair.

"Sometimes, I really don't get you wench." Said the hanyou, his eyes baffled, "But your done now, so can we finally head out. There are still jewel shards to collect."

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully, standing and brushing herself off. "Yes Inuyasha, we can finally go."

Still holding Shippou, she walked down the hill towards Kaede's village, a grumpy hanyou at her side. Kagome smiled, sparing one last glance at the tree before dashing forward, attempting to beat a now playfully grinning Inuyasha down the hill, nearly tripping in the grass as Shippou's laughter trilled through the trees, and Kagome truly appreciated how lucky she was to be there.

* * *

**Well, there we are. Another very long oneshot that, for once, isn't centered on romance. Anyways, I think Kasumi just went about it the wrong way. After all, a lot of Inuyasha fans would have acted a lot worse if they thought they had a chance to meet him and go through the well. Haha.**


End file.
